


Trust Me

by yoongie_kitty (Kalamah)



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Coming Untouched, Do not repost, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/pseuds/yoongie_kitty
Summary: Taemin inducts Ten into his gay harem.Written forthis promptat the Kpop kinkmeme.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kpop Kinkmeme





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before SuperM, in case that wasn't clear.

"Do you trust me?"

The voice, soft whispers against the shell of his ear, makes Ten jump. "Y-yes, hyungnim," he stutters out, swallowing.

Hands come to rest on his shoulders, and Ten restrains a shiver. It's chilly in the room, and he's only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. The room is dimly lit, and he can see the masked and hooded figure behind him in the mirrors on three sides of the room. He knows who it is despite the concealment, and he's caught somewhere between being a little afraid and a lot in awe.

"Then kneel, and close your eyes."

Ten hesitates ever so briefly, a gasp catching in his throat as he obeys, dropping to his knees and sitting on his heels. He closes his eyes and stays still, his hands folded in his lap and his other senses straining to track the figure in the room. There's movement behind him, off to the right, then a scraping sound as some sort of wooden object is picked up, moved, and then set down in front of him.

"Reach out, feel it, tell me what you think it is."

Ten shivers now but reaches out hesitantly, his fingers almost immediately encountering the object placed before him and exploring it. It's definitely wood, painted, and shaped like... a bench? It's at least half the length of a body, padded, and... oh, on the legs there are what feels like padded leather cuffs. Abruptly, Ten blushes. He knows what this is, and his mouth goes dry.

"A... a, um, a--I don't know the word in Korean," he stammers, stalling for time as his mind races. "A... fucking bench? Hyungnim?"

"Close enough."

Ten swears he can _feel_ the figure's smile.

The bench is moved, repositioned. "Remove your shirt, then stretch out on the bench."

Ten can feel his cock twitch at that, and his face heats a few degrees hotter as he obeys, stripping out of his shirt and tossing it aside. He reaches out again to relocate the bench, now positioned so a narrower end faces him, and lies down on it. It's surprisingly comfortable, and he almost relaxes before the figure crouches down beside him in a rustle of clothing, and he feels a caress on one arm that makes him startle a little.

"Relax. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Ten tries to obey, not entirely successfully, as the figure buckles one wrist into a cuff. The procedure is repeated on his other wrist with a lingering caress on his arm. He's now more horny than not, but still nervous. There's a hand on his back now, cool fingers tracing up his spine slowly, so slowly, and Ten bites back a moan, shivering.

"You're being so good, such a good boy."

The praise almost makes Ten squirm, a delighted thrill settling in his belly.

The hand strokes down Ten's spine now. "Do you know what I'm going to do with you?"

Ten almost opens his eyes at that, remembering just in time that he hadn't been given permission. "Um, no? Hyungnim."

" _No_?"

The figure is definitely amused now, and Ten is pretty sure he's never blushed this hard in his _life_. "Um, well, hyungnim, I didn't want to presume, but... will you be, um, fucking me?"

The figure does chuckle then. "So crude! Perhaps. I haven't decided yet."

"Oh." Ten can't help but sound disappointed, which makes the figure chuckle again.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Y-yes, please, hyungnim," Ten hears himself say, and oh, he hopes he doesn't sound too desperate.

Hands splay over Ten's back, pressing firmly and dragging down from his shoulders to the waistline of his shorts. He relaxes, finally, when the hands slowly pull his shorts down, inch by tantalizing inch, his briefs going with them. He's definitely hard now, and he bites his lip to keep a groan behind his teeth. And then a last tug and the last of his clothing is removed, slipping past his knees and then ankles and flung somewhere in the room.

He's so very exposed, and so very turned on, and it's all he can do to keep from wriggling impatiently. Hyungnim was in control, hyungnim would--

Ten feels the figure's breath on his lower back, hears the rustle of clothing, and something cold brushes his hole, making him jump, and then he gasps as it pushes slowly in. It takes him a moment to figure out what it is -- a well-lubed anal plug -- almost certainly made of metal from how ice cold it feels, but it warms up quickly, and then the head of it slips entirely into him.

The stretch burns just a little, but it feels so good, and Ten lets out a whimper as the figure begins thrusting the plug in and out with agonizing slowness. Each time it goes all the way in he twitches, his breathy moans not quite stifled, and it feels like delicious torture that continues for so long that he breaks, suddenly and completely.

" _Please_ , hyungnim, please fuck me," Ten says when it becomes too much, his voice cracking as he spreads his legs and thrusts his hips back.

The figure chuckles and the plug is withdrawn, and Ten keens softly at its absence. Clothing rustles again, and then something hard and warm and wet presses into him and he cries out softly, desperately, as he's filled. Hands grip his hips, gentle at first and then tightening as the figure begins thrusting in a firm and unhurried rhythm.

"So tight for me, such a good boy," the figure murmurs, his voice a little less composed than before.

The angle shifts and Ten jumps involuntarily, the figure's cock thrusting against something that jolts him with pleasure, and he can't hold back an incoherent sound, wanting more. The figure obliges, hitting that spot over and over again, until Ten is making a string of sounds whose only meaning is pleasure and need, uncaring of his volume.

He can feel himself nearing the edge, getting closer, so close, so tantalizing--

And then the figure stops, stills abruptly, and Ten whines low in his throat, the sound questioning and edging toward disappointed--

"Say my name, I want it on your lips as you come for me, good boy, come for me _now_."

Ten can barely think as the thrusts resume. He's so close, so, so close--

He gasps, arching up, straining as he comes hard. "Ah! Taemin!"


End file.
